Takedown
Takedown 'is the ninth, tenth, and eleventh episode of Season 3. Plot Chris creates a plan to take down the Black family, while in battle a surprise ally comes along the way. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie Smith * Kimberly Black * Becky Smith Recurring Characters * Chris Carty * Harwell Black Guest Characters * Erica * Marshall * Greg * Felix Transcript Super Humans '''Chris: '''Yup! Which makes it harder to get rid of you all? ''(Creates an energy blast) 'Mateo: '''Chris! You’ve been the MOLE! '''Chris: '''Yeah and with Harwell and Ken out of the picture this is the best time to get rid of you. '''Mateo: '''You’re not touching any of my friends! '''Chris: '''I won’t not yet! I’ll get to your mom first! '''Mateo: '''We’ll see about that! ''(Creates energy blast) 'Chris: '''Let the takedown begin! '''Mateo: '''Why are you doing this! '''Chris: '''Isn’t it obvious! I’m not any of your friends. I’ve been sent here to destroy the chosen one. '''Mateo: '''Chosen one? '''Chris: '''Mateo, don’t you get it! You are the chosen one. The one who has the strongest powers of your family. You will have the power only a chosen one will have. '''Mateo: '''No, I can’t be. '''Chris: '''That’s a good attitude! Now since Harwell and Ken aren’t here to save you. I’m going to take you down. '''Mateo: '''Trust me! It will be an easy fight! '''Chris: '''It’s only 4 against 1… or should I say 4 against 4. Come on out family! ''(His mom and dad along with his brothers walk out) 'Marshall: '''I’m his dad, Marshall! ''(Cracks his neck) '''Erica: ''(Flips in the air) It’s Erica! '''Greg: '''These are the punks! Ha! Childs Play '''Felix: '''I can pick them off in pieces. This is going to be a piece of Cake. '''Mateo: '''Okay, 4 against 4. That’s fine. '''Chris: '''And don’t worry they aren’t the chosen one. I am! ''(His eyes flash blue) Mateo: 'What the! You’re eyes turned Blue! '''Chris: '''I know! It’s the power of a chosen one. '''Mateo: '''Let’s fight already! '''Chris: '''Okay, catch me if you can! ''(''Typhoportation around the yard) '''Kimberly: '''How did you get that power? '''Chris: '''You think I would tell you every super power I got? Think again! '''Erica: '''I got the grandma! '''Kimberly: '''Who you calling a grandma! ''(Super speeds around the yard) 'Erica: '''Oh no! She has super speed! I’ll take her out with my wall! ''(Generates a wall in front of Kimberly) 'Kimberly: '''Ugh! ''(Falls to the ground) 'Karrie: '''Mrs. Black! Oh no you didn’t! Becky you go after Felix! I got Greg! '''Greg: '''Sorry cupcake. I’m sorry it has to end like this! You were looking sexy! '''Karrie: '''Um… I have a boyfriend! ''(Electrocutes Greg) 'Greg: '''Ouch! Never thought a cupcake would hurt me like this. ''(Changes the weight of Karrie to 1 pound) ''Say hi to space for me! '''Mateo: '''Karrie! ARG! ''(Creates an energy blast and throws it at Greg) '''Greg: ''(Flips over the energy blast) don’t worry I’m better than you! At everything! '''Felix: '''New super hero? '''Becky: '''Yeah, I’m still in a little shock. '''Felix: '''I’ll take it easy on you. '''Becky: '''Thanks! '''Felix: '''Just saying, have fun in the South Pole. '''Becky: '''Wait what? ''(Felix blasts Becky away with his ice generation) Felix: 'The sisters are gone! Time to get rid of the mother and daughter. '''Mateo: '''Chris: Why are you doing this! You said your mother and dad were dead. '''Chris: '''You still don’t get it yet! Everything I told you was a huge lie. Being your friend was a lie. I was never like you! I am much better than all of you! '''Mateo: '''I am sick of everything that I’ve been lied about! I have got my powers taken away! I saw my own grandma die! My family ditched me! My friends got blown away! I’m tired of this life! ''(Mateo’s eyes glow green) 'Kimberly: '''Mateo! You’re eyes are green! ''(Mateo falls on his knees and looks up) 'Mateo: '''What’s going on! I feel different! '''Chris: '''Dad, Mom, Greg, and Felix! You need to go now! '''Erica: '''I’m not leaving without you! '''Chris: '''I said now! '''Mateo: '''It’s too late! ''(Remotely teleports Kimberly out the dome he created) 'Chris: '''You want to play like that! Fine! ''(Tries to remotely teleports his family outside the dome) 'Mateo: '''Don’t even try! It’s made out of Super Humans Cement. No one can teleport out of it except me. '''Chris: '''Fine! Let’s get him family! '''Mateo: '''Sorry but they are already dead! ''(Creates a colossal energy blast and throws it at his family) 'Kimberly: '''NO! Mateo! You shouldn’t have. '''Mateo: '''Mom! This is for us! ''(His eyes grow greener even more) '''Kimberly: '''Chris! What is going on with him? '''Chris: ''(Tear drops from his eyes) ARG! You killed my family! I’ll kill yours! '''Mateo: '''You stuck in here! You won’t be able to hurt her. '''Chris: '''But you’re wrong! I’ll send out a wireless message to my family. '''Mateo: '''This dome blocks everything trying to leave. '''Chris: '''If you want to play that way! I’ll be the chosen one! ''(His eyes turn blue) Mateo: '''You think you have a chance? '''Chris: '''I know I do! I’ve been a chosen one longer than you have been. '''Mateo: '''Well see who knows more! '''Chris: ''(Creates a colossal fire sword) some people call me the fire deceiver but you can call me your biggest nightmare. '''Mateo: '''I will but just so you know. My nightmare ended a long time ago! ''(Drains energy from Chris) Chris: 'I’m not even sorry! ''(Jumps up and swings his sword at Mateo) (Harwell pops out of nowhere and grabs the sword) 'Mateo: '''Dad? ''(Mateo’s eyes turn back to normal) 'Mateo: '''I think I just killed his family. '''Harwell: '''You did, but you need to learn how to control it. '''Mateo: '''You know nothing about how it feels. '''Harwell: '''You know you actually are kind of right. '''Mateo: '''I just kind of lose control of myself. '''Harwell: '''I felt the same way when I had those eyes. '''Mateo: '''You had the glowing eyes also? '''Harwell: '''Yeah, I did. I was 13 years old and my other brother was 15. I had my powers at I was having a good life before my eyes showed up. I got my eyes and my dad knew exactly how I felt. He had the same eyes. It was until I was 15 when it went away. My mom and dad had another child and I lost my eyes. They had to go to a new person. There was a chance I could get it back but I didn’t. '''Mateo: '''Wait, your brother as in Uncle Jeremy? '''Harwell: '''Yes, Uncle Jeremy. '''Mateo: '''And you mean Aunt Kimmy. '''Harwell: '''Yes! Anyways Aunt Kimmy got the eyes. '''Mateo: '''Aunt Kimmy is super human? '''Harwell: '''Do you ever pay attention to our family. '''Mateo: '''No, not really. '''Harwell: '''That was kind of obvious. But what I am trying to say is that if you calm yourself down when your eyes are glowing you can control yourself. When your eyes are glowing you will have new powers only chosen ones will get and once the eyes turn off the old powers return. '''Mateo: '''So I have to switch back and forth with powers. '''Harwell: '''Not necessarily, after 3 years if you pass the Super Human Eye Exam you can keep the new powers removing the others. '''Mateo: '''So it’s all about control. '''Harwell: '''Yes, exactly. '''Mateo: '''Dad, where is Chris! ''(His eyes turn green) 'Harwell: '''Mateo! Calm Down! I can find him with my Ultra Hearing! Before you even ask yes I have Ultra Hearing now. '''Mateo: '''Okay. Calm! ''(His eyes turn normal) I did it! '''Harwell: '''Okay, let me try to hear him. ''(Uses his hearing to find Chris hiding in a bush) ''Let’s look in one of the bushes. '''Mateo: '''I see him! '''Chris: '''No wait! Please don’t hurt me! ''(His eyes turn blue) ''It’s my duty to destroy you first! '''Mateo: '''What the! '''Harwell: '''Get back! '''Chris: ''(Grabs his colossal sword and swings at Mateo)'' Harwell: 'NO! ''(Jumps and pushes Mateo out the way) 'Mateo: '''DAD! You did this! ''(His eyes turn green, grabs out his Sword Beam) ''Time to die! '''Chris: '''Fine! I’ve been ready to go! '''Mateo: '''You have? '''Chris: '''No you fool! ''(Grabs his sword and swings at Mateo) '''Mateo: ''(Swings his sword beam at Chris which explodes with energy blast beams sending him flying towards the dome)'' Chris: 'ARG! ''(Explodes when landing on the dome) '''Mateo: ''(Breathing heavily) Dad! (His eyes turn back to normal)'' (The dome breaks and Kimberly runs to Harwell) Kimberly: 'Harwell! Answer me! Please! '''Mateo: '''I hurt everyone who is around me. I can’t be trusted anymore. '''Kimberly: '''It’s not like that Mateo. You just haven’t controlled your chosen one side yet. '''Mateo: '''What if I don’t want this new side. '''Kimberly: '''You need to keep it! It was given to you for a reason. '''Mateo: '''This reason isn’t good enough. '''Kimberly: '''Just do it for dad. '''Mateo: '''I’m only keeping it for Dad. '''Kimberly: '''There has to be a way to save him. '''Mateo: '''Dad was telling me all these kinds of new powers he got. He said he got 3 and one of them was used to heal people. I’ll try to heal him but I need him alive. '''Kimberly: '''I can try something with my speed. If I super speed around him to kick up some of the dirt and it goes in his nose it might wake him up for a few seconds. '''Mateo: '''Okay, let’s try! ''(Kim super speeds around Harwell) '''Mateo: '''It’s working! '''Harwell: ''(Breathes for a second)'' 'Kimberly: '''Mateo! NOW! '''Mateo: '''Okay! ''(Grabs Harwell’s arm and puts it on his chest) 'Harwell: '(Keeps breathing) 'Kimberly: '''It’s working! '''Mateo: '''His body is reconnecting! '''Harwell: '''Kim? Is that you? '''Kimberly: '''It’s me! I’m okay. '''Harwell: '''Where is Mateo? '''Mateo: '''Right here! '''Harwell: '''Is he dead? '''Mateo: '''As dead as can be. '''Harwell: '''Good! '''Mateo: '''Which makes me think. Where is Karrie and Becky? ''(Walking down the hill) 'Karrie: '''Right here. '''Becky: '''I’m so confused right now. '''Mateo: '''I’m so glad you’re okay! ''(Mateo hugs Karrie) 'Karrie: '''He’s gone, right? '''Mateo: '''Yeah, he won’t be coming back anytime soon. '''Karrie: '''Good! '''Harwell: '''Well guys it’s been a long day! I’ll tell you tomorrow how I left the Super Humans Academy. '''Mateo: '''I was wondering about that. ''(Mateo turns around and looks around the field and his green eyes show up)